Bella's Big Brother
by xerel
Summary: The shrill sound of the bell stung as the class stood scrambled to go to lunch. "That's a beautiful drawing." I turned to voice and was surprised to see the gorgeous pixie like girl that had sat behind me. I nodded as I moved to leave. "I'm Alice." Realizing that she wasn't giving up responded "Marc." "Oh I know, your Bella's brother."
1. Chapter 1

The three hour flight had been extremely uneventful. It was almost strange how calm and quiet everything had become once we were up in the air. Such a contrast to what had led to me having to be here. _Seattle, ugh_. I followed the crowd to head towards baggage claim, looking at all the other gates, looking for any exit possible, yet knowing that it would do me absolutely no good. Running now would only land me the place that I ran here to escape, prison. I passed through the exit by security and saw him waiting there in uniform.

"Hello Marc."

I didn't make a sound as I passed by him, but I saw him fall in right beside me as I headed towards baggage claim. Nothing more was said after his initial greeting, neither of us wanted this, and we both knew it. I had yet to figure out why he had even agreed to this in the first place. I can't help but wonder just what it was that they offered him that made him actually willing to put up with this. He had a choice, I didn't. The cops didn't want to waste money on me putting me in some protection agency program when they had enough to put me away for life, however they also had to give me something since I had dealed, and staying in Arizona was a death sentence. Then they noticed I had "father" who was an officer in some middle of nowhere town that has the population smaller than that of a Mexican house hold called Forks. And so I got to choose between prison, and living with him. In the end Forks won, but just barely.

After getting my two bags we headed to the car and I noticed the rain was picking up. I flipped the hood up on my inner jacket and followed him to his police cruiser. _First time I've ridden in the front of one of these. _The tension in the car was tangible but I wasn't willing to break it. He turned on the radio to some bull shit sports talk show that I had to endure as my iPod had died on the flight. I had been feigning sleep for about an hour before the tension finally broke him.

"We've got two more hours before we'll be home, you really just gonna ignore me the whole time?" I allowed myself a small smile behind my hood as I stared out the window. "You cannot ignore me the entire time you're here." He sighed

"That's rich coming from someone I haven't spoken to in over five years." I said as I finally turned to look at him.

"Look I know we havn-."

"What did they offer you?" I asked cutting him off. He took a deep breath and gripped the wheel tighter.

"Nothing, as your guardian I was given the option to help my child and help see he has a fresh start. I was told how you dealed and that i could help keep you out of pri-."

"So your superiors came in and told you the situation and you being the brown noser you are couldn't tell them 'no' and risk them looking down on you as a parent." I said glaring at him, hiding none of the disdain I had towards him.

"I am trying to help you here Marc. What is so hard to understand that maybe I thought-."

"No!" I exploded, all the years of frustration at the man coming at once. "You don't get to maybe start thinking about me. Not after almost 17 of not wanting to. Now I am here until I graduate, one year. Now for the sake of all parties involved, we should not associate with each other any more than the bare necessity. I will go to school, I will get good grades, and I will get job to support any activities that I desire to do. You will go to work, you will come home and watch your TV, and once a month we will speak as required for my parole. After one year I will leave your life forever and you can continue to kiss your bosses asses. And don't ever fucking call me your child again, you lost that right the moment you kicked mom out."

On that finale note I turned back to the window and flipped my hood up. The urge to smile and laugh at finally being able to yell was just as strong as the urge to punch the window and scream in frustration that I can't seem to ever get things right. The million and one conversations I had replayed over and over in my head throughout the years, while several may have been close to this, this was not what I wanted. I refused however to show him any weakness. He gave another tense sign, then turn the radio back on.

The storm had really started to pick up, it was dumping buckets, with the first crack of lighting I flinched. _Well at least he got one thing right. The next two hours are going to be really really long. _

The drive had never seemed to end, but after an eternity of tense atmosphere and learning that such and such's baseball career might be over we arrived home. With the rain having let up about a half hour ago, I bolted the second that the car parked but he was too quick.

"Marc, stop." I was already out of the car though and pretended not to hear him. "Marc." He said one more time as he stepped out as well.

"What?" I finally answered. He took a deep breath and then stared me in the eyes.

"Your right. I've been a really shitty dad. I haven't been there like I should, and yes I was angry for a time. But it was never towards yo-."

"Oh bullsh-."

"Marc! Listen I know you are angry and have every right to be. But I am sorry. I know that it is probably too little too late, but I have to try. Ill follow your rules, but only if I get one of my own. Twice a week were gonna sit down together for dinner. We don't have to talk, and I'm sure we'll spend most of it either yelling or ignoring, but I have to try."

I stood staring at him for moment. That had been the most he had said to me in years. Where the hell had all of that come from. Charlie could never lie though, that was one of the reasons that I knew he had blamed me for so much. Even as a kid when I use to ask him why he wasn't around. He would always say how I wouldn't understand. But when I got older, mom wasn't as restrained with telling me what i caused, especially with alcohol clouding her thoughts. I asked him, and I saw that anger and blame he had towards me right beneath the surface, yet right there. When he said he was sorry. He wasn't lying. _Well shit this blows a hole straight through everything. I had planned for everything, from yelling, to cold silence, to maybe even violence, but guilt?_ So I numbly nodded my head at him while trying to sort out just how this year is gonna work out.

"All right," he said as he reached back in the car and popped the truck. "Grab you stuff, your room is at the end of the hall and up the stairs, wipe your feet off as you come in." and with that he turned and walked back into the house. I didn't miss the small smile he had been wearing though as he talked, or how his voice sounded just a little gruffer. _What am I saying, I'm reading too much into this, he probably just wants a way to keep a better eye on me so he doesn't look like he's doing nothing to his superiors. _Finally with a logical explanation in my mind, I grabbed my bags and headed up to my room.

"Hmmm, might be time for a haircut." I mumbled to myself as looked into the mirror. I usually had it buzzed, as that had always been the least notable hair cut, but it was finally starting too grow out again. _Well maybe now that I don't have to worry as much about hiding from people I can grow it out a little more. _I was by no means ripped, but I wasn't close to being fat. I could definitely see some muscles, and while I may not a defined six pack you could see it. I was literally just under 6 feet, to my extreme irritation, with naturally brown skin. Not a dark brown, just enough to look like a had a light natural tan, something that may have fit in well in Arizona, was sure to stick out here in land of fricken night. With a sigh I stepped into the shower. _Tonight was the furthest thing from what I had imagined, but I guess it could have been worse. Besides the extremely awkward car ride and the following conversation, he's left me alone. Walked right in and went to the TV, totally called that. _I smirked. _My room isn't too bad though, little bare, but has a nice desk, and if I really needed to I could throw an old TV on top of the draws and move them across from my bed. Be able to turn it into a nice little set up. Hmm looks like I'm going to need a job ASAP. _With plans of how to set everything up to make my year here somewhat bearable slowly forming I got out and headed back to my room.

I stripped to my boxers, then realizing how bloody cold it was here at night compared to home, slipped some pj bottoms on as well, then climbed into bed. Tomorrow would start my hunt for a job that could get me as many hours a week as possible. I would need the money if I wanted some of the things to keep me entertained, and once school started id want some money if I ever met some people and wanted to hang out, being away from this house was just a bonus. Even with sound of the rain, like some annoying girl drumming her nails on a counter, sleep came over me.

* * *

A/N

An idea that I have had floating around in my head for a while, finally decided to actually try writing it. The next chapter will definitely be longer, just wanted to kinda get Marc's prologue down. This story is going to take place over all four books, so be prepared for his long journey.


	2. The Hell where it rains

The first month of summer was hell. The plans in my head had been fool proof, I had thought of everything. I was pumped and ready to go job hunting and get everything set up for myself, when I hit a giant road block. I had no car. And just like that the plan shattered. I knew what I had to do to fix it, but that simply wasn't going to happen, no way could I go to him. So I sucked it up, threw on some jackets and prepped to get walk around town anyway. I got to the front door, opened it, and noticed that God decided to be especially cruel to me let the Ocean start falling from the sky.

I got to spend the rest of the day bored out of my mind channel surfing until He got home. The rain had let up sometime in the afternoon but by then I had come to my senses and realized that even if did go job hunting, no one would hire a kid who looked like a drowned cat. with the rain having let up I was able to hear as he pulled up to the house. I mentally prepared myself to what I was sure was going to be an extremely hard conversation, seeing as how he could say no and royally screw me over, and the fact that he was sure to rub it in my face that I couldn't follow my own rules for even a day. Balled my firsts and set my jaw at that thought, and then had to work all over again to relax them.

He had come in during that time, hung up his belt and walked into the living room. He looked genuinely surprised to see me sitting there, however it didn't stop him from sitting and turning his attention to his personal shrine. I took a deep breath and calmed myself as much as I could. "I need to get some of the money out." I said evenly.

He eyes never left the TV however I did notice them harden, "Oh really?"

"I'm going to need a car to get a job, and frankly to school as well."

"So you need that blood money." He said with scowl. I balled my fists to control some of my anger.

"Before you start throwing judgments my way, look at who's job it was supposed to be to get the money to put the food on the table for Bella and mom, who was supposed to pay the rent, to stop mom from blowing what little money we had at the bar every time she got fired again, or just simply 'had enough'. Not all of us had the luxury of getting to choose our life styles, some of us just had to choice to survive."

I knew that was below the belt, but damn he deserved it. The years after mom lost her job and we had to bounce around anywhere that would take us, and anywhere she could land a job, he had disappeared. Wasn't until I was able to start bringing in a little cash flow of my own we could settle down. Finally be able to stick around long enough for mom to get a stable job again, and then miraculously He starts visiting his favorite daughter again.

The anger was building again, the urge to scream and hit the man sitting next to me, blame him for all the pain, everything that I had to do to make up for him not being there. He should have kept Bella, sheltered her, and saved her from having to live in hunger, never having a toy or a birthday party until she was 12. He should have raised her as the princess he always claims she is now. Been there when she needed him the most, not when it was the easiest.

"Fine," I looked up, snapped out of my musing by is low, almost mumbled words. "I'll take the late shift tomorrow, well go to the bank in the morning. I'll sign for the money. After, there is a small local used car dealership, a lot of kids' get their first cars form there. Their good people, get you a good deal." He dropped his head and his words became a little gruffer. "I'm sorry Marc. I… I-."

"Okay." I cut him off abruptly. "I'll be down here at eight ready to go." I was in no mood to listen to apologies. They were far to little far to late. He had another thing coming if he honestly believed that one conversation would earn my forgiveness. " This counts as one for the two nights." I all but snarled over my shoulder, my earlier somewhat neutral mood vanishing with sour memories and the need to appease him.

As I headed to my room and got ready for bed my thoughts burned. The memories that always seemed to come rushing forward around him refused to be locked back in their cage. I stayed up for hours in my room simply drawing. Drawing was the only solace id ever had for the storms that would rage my mind. I had many sketch pads full of drawings that I had poured myself into over the years. I would never consider those drawing as works of art to be adored by thousands, nor would i ever let them, they were far to personal. Just lines of graphite to anyone else, but to me they were the images of my emotions, pains, the only things that knew every every thought, every regret, and every secret I'd kept. Tonight I would pervert their blank pages with images I haven't had the need to express in a long time.

Despite the long night I walked down stairs at eight to go. True to his word he took me to the bank and then to the dealership. Their lot had to be the smallest I had ever seen, barley giving me over a dozen choices, however I was able to actually afford a pretty nice jeep. It was a few years old with more than a couple miles on it, but it would get me to school and work in the ice and rain. After that He headed back home while I started towards a local outdoor shop that had 'hiring' sign on it. We had barely spoken a dozen words to each other, and it had been slightly awkward but neither of us were willing to try breaking the silence. Between our natural tendency to avoid idles chatter, my blinding rage, his consuming guilt, five years of silence, and the past two horrible conversation, I'd be surprised if he tried to speak to me again before the month is up.

That was how the June slipped by. After getting the job at the local Newtons Olympic Outfitters I pull as many hours as I possible could, and plenty of the other kids were willing to get me shifts as they wanted to spend time with friends not working. Even at minimum wage I was able to quickly start building up some savings. Before I knew it a month had slipped by and July was here.

July was hell as well though. I had finally started getting into a pattern of; wake up, work out, breakfast, work, come home, dinner, and then sleep. He then decided that his addition to the rules needed to start being enforced. Every Monday and Thursday we would eat together. The first two meals had been filled with tense silence, however the following were the exact opposite. All it took was some stupid comment about me working a lot and not pulling my weight to get us into a shouting match; him saying it was 'his house his rules', me stating he had no right to start parenting me now. Every time after was something similar.

I can't say I was surprised though. This was honestly how I figured my time here was going to work out, despite the prior, almost sentimental, conversations. He seemed determined to take the role of father overnight. Criticizing me, telling me to watch my language, trying to me to 'respect'. Every time he would bring it up would make me furious. It didn't take long for me to bring out his buried anger as well, no matter how wellhe tried to him it from me, I still saw the disgust he had. It was quickly spinning out of control, and a change needed to happen or one of us would go to far. Even if it was expected, it wasn't any less frustrating or excruciating. I refused to submit to his rule though, and he being the hard headed fool refused to stop trying. The releif came in the last Monday of the month.

We were both sitting there eating cooked fish, as he usual since he fished every Sunday. I was mentally listing all the arguments I had against him for our bi weekly fight, when he started "Marc, I talked to Renée yesterday."

"What?" I had kind of fallen out with my mom a while back, she didn't like what I was having to do, but never really had any other option. It was creating strain anyways though, and I could see it was hurting her. I never blamed her, but I saw her less and less and one day just didn't come back home. I never stopped sending the money she needed, but we stopped talking. Hearing that she was calling looking for me surprised me.

"She called me on my cell at work, we talked for a minuet. I still think you should call her to tell her where you are."

I grunted in response and eyed him warily. I had never told her that I was coming here, and the police never informed her. They had left the choice up to me, but my entire deportation to Forks had been hushed over to protect me. I felt bad about not telling her, but I figured it would be easier on her if I just disappeared. She had more than enough on her plate with Bella and the last I heard things had finally started looking up for her. Shaking his head at his ignored question He went on.

"I don't know if you ever really met Phil, he showed up about four months ago. I'm sure you heard they got married last month though." I nodded. "Well he plays baseball and his season has started up, so he's gone a lot. She wants to be with him, but can't leave Bell's alone for months. She said they had talked, and she asked if Bella could move in here. I told her I would call her back as soon as possible to let her know what I could work out."

Bella moving in took me as a shock. She couldn't move in, not with me still her. Not only was there not another room, but I didn't want her to see me with Him. Even back home when He'd visit I'd simply leave instead of letting her see how we felt. Despite everything that had happened she had retained her love for her father, and he spoiled her as much as he could. Taking her to California for a month each summer to vacation, and shed always return with gifts of one sort or another. Her moving in would subject her to both of our dark sides, something I had fought time and time again to protect her from.

"Thought I'd get your opinion on this as it's going to be affecting you just as much."

I sat for one more moment as I considering everything. "I want her here, but not while I am living here." He raised an eyebrow but didn't question so I continued, "We both know that this arrangement is not the healthiest environment, and I don't want her subjected to our fights. So maybe I could move to that condo that's for rent over by my work."

"No I'm not letting you move out. It's my job right now to take care of you."

"That was supposed to be your job the whole time!" I stood up and took a breath, getting into shouting match wouldn't solve anything. Taking a breath focusing on being able to get out of here and seeing Bella again I calmed and then turned to him again. "This isn't working." He opened his mouth to object but I quickly walked over to table and continued. "Look at us! We haven't been able to have a civil conversation in almost a month, and want to keep this going on? I won't lie I have been tempted more than once to take a swing at you, and I know you have as well." Even though it left a sour taste I added quickly. "I know you love Bella and that you want her here just as much as me. Help her and mom by giving them what they want."

He ran his hand over his thinning hair signed for the millionth time since I arrived. "This wasn't supposed to be me choosing which kid I'm keeping-"

I paused for a moment trying to choke back the urge to scream at, him 'I'm not your kid'. Opening my eyes I continued. "Your not choosing, I'm leaving. I'll still check in twice a week, and for parole. Nothing in the arraignments made living with you a requirement, and frankly if things stayed the same we're going to end up killing each other. We both want Bella here. The condo is cheap seeing as how no one ever moves to this shitty town. To live there for the rest of the year won't even put a dent in what money I have."

That may not have been 100% true, it might make a dent. But I would still have plenty to start my life with and frankly I needed to get out of here. Bella coming would just be a huge bonus. She had really been the only one to try and stay in touch with me, but I had even had to push her out. It had hurt but it was the best way to keep her safe. I would eagerly take any chance I got to reunite with her.

"Ugh." He groaned rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. "You know I don't like you having to use that cash." I could hear it in his voice, I had won. He wanted Bella here and he knew that me staying was probably doing more damage than good. He knew that I had no where else I could go until that money was signed over to my name when I graduated so even jumping parole wasn't an issue.

"I know, but it's my money and I'll gladly spend the extra little cash to get the chance to have her around again." I said giving that finale push and watched him finally nod his head.

"I know, she's missed you to kid." I bite my cheek and thought I tasted blood, but stopped my retort for fear of him thinking he needed to keep a closer eye on me after all. "I'll call Renée in the morning, tell her it'll be fine. Bella will need some time to get ready to come over before school starts. That can give us some time to see if there's anywhere else a little closer to move to. Until she comes you're staying here."

"All right." Having finally gotten what I wanted I promptly turned and went to my room to calm myself. I heard him call something about my plate, but didn't stop as I headed for bed. It wasn't until after my shower that it kind of clicked that I'm going to be forced to see my sister again. A knot formed in my stomach instantly when I wondered just how shed react to seeing me. _She going to be furious at me just bailing on her and mom. Just like He had. _My jaw tightened and I clenched my fists at the thought. _I didn't have a choice though, I had to keep her safe. That was my job, and unlike Him I actually did it. I may have left but I never abandoned her. She was never hungry again, she could stay at a school and make friends, I gave her a chance... __Doesn't mean she's going to forgive you for leaving her**. **_That thought brought me up short.

I had never really cared what other thought of me. Everyone but her. Even though I had done horrible things to survive, I had never let her see. I had always tried to be the big brother she could look up to. We had everyone walk out on us over the years, so we had come to depend on each other. Then I left her. Even with the reassurance that I was keeping them afloat financially, that thought that maybe she would resent me for leaving made me sick.

It was those thoughts that haunted me the last week of July and most of August. She was going to come in a week before school started because she wanted to spend as much time with mom and her few friends since it would be awhile till she could return. During that time I talked to landlord and set up to move in just before the end of August, and then set up a plan with Him and the bank for the rent payments.

I found myself in my new house moving the last few things around on a Saturday night In late August. Bella's flight had landed earlier so they should be back in about an hour. Instead of risking another fight with Him and ruin Bella's welcome we decided I'd use the time today to move in. He offered to stop her by to say hi, but I knew that the three hour flight, coupled with the three hour drive to Forks She'd be wiped out, so I offered to cook dinner tomorrow instead.

Finding absolutely nothing left to do I started idly pacing the rooms. The condo wasn't big by any standards, but was better than much of what I'd had in the past. The front door opened into the living room. The couch was to the left facing the door with the over large TV facing it. Behind the couch was a bar that severed to separate the kitchen from the living room. Strait form the front door was the door that lead to the bedroom. There was a king bed and a dresser, with a connecting bathroom on the left wall.

The land lord has bought new applicants and furniture a while back to attract customers, which hadn't seemed to help until I came along. He had been forced to lower his prices to get people to start looking, bit then didn't want it trashed by the people the low price was inviting. After meeting and assuring him I'd have no pets, didn't smoke, was new so had no friends to actually throw parties, and no plans of having kids in the next few years he signed the lease. It was a great deal over all.

I groaned and fell onto the couch, pacing had done nothing to calm my nerves. _And she's not even coming tonight. _Knowing that sitting or pacing was only going to serve to stress me out further I walked to the bathroom to try and figure out the new shower. Feeling slightly better afterword's I threw on some pj's and slipped into the bed. Thoughts of what I would do tomorrow raced through my mind all night long.

Sleeping in later than usual since I took the day off, I figured I need to get up and ready for the day once I picked up my phone and realized it was one. Tossing the sketch pads and pencils laying next to me quickly changed into some shorts and went for a run. After the gym I quickly showed before realizing I had no food. After running around doing errands to stock the house with essential items I hadn't brought I realized I needed to start if I wanted to get a halfway decent meal on.

Cooking would never be my forte, but throwing lasagna in an oven, and throwing random green plants in bowl isn't exactly the work of a master chef. I just turned off the oven for the bread when the doorbell rang. I had been to busy this morning that I hadn't really been worrying my self, but when the door bell rang the knot in my stomach returned full force. _Fuck, what the hell do you say to your little sister after so long? Hi? No, that's too distant. Oh shut up your over thinking this._ Taking a deep breath I steadied myself and walked to the door. Hesitating for just a moment, I open it.

There she stood, innocent doe brown eyes and an unsure smile.

"Hey Marc…."


End file.
